dcfandomcom-20200222-history
JSA All-Stars Vol 1 5
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Inheritance, Part Four: Underground! Resistance! Movement! | Synopsis2 = Jesse brings up another tale that involved the Tachophixyl which was inscribed in Arabic. In 8th century Carthage, there was a cholera outbreak and merchant ships refused to dock or hand out food. An elderly woman with the Tachophixyl appears before the infected population. The elderly woman said that the wells have been contaminated but she can correct them. The woman places the staff into the wells and tells the citizens to drink from it. The citizens drink the purified water and they were cured within a day. The woman leaves Carthage and travels along the Nile River Valley. Jesse thinks the Tachophixyl maybe the rod of Asclepius, a minor god of medicine. Tigress isn't interested in these fairy tales but her buyer is willing to pay 60 million dollars for the artifact. Tigress proves her knowledge by saying the rod of Asclepius has only one snake but according to the Sedgewick diary, the Tachophixyl is a cadeuceus which has two snakes wrapped around the staff with wings. Tigress then begins to notice erratic movements from her tracking device on Icicle. Icicle and Hourman enter a cave that leads to a chapel built into the cavern. Icicle and Hourman find a tote bag with the other torn half of the diary. Icicle suspects that Blue is manipulating them into finding the Tachophixyl for him and eventually he will double cross them. Suddenly, a trap is triggered and the cavern within the chapel begins to cave in. Icicle uses his powers to generate an ice pillar that propels both him and Hourman to a ledge in the cave in order to escape the cave in. Hourman thanks Icicle for saving his life and confesses that he too has one half of the Sedgewick diary. Icicle gets so furious that he threatens to freeze Hourman and take his half of the diary. Tigress tracks Icicle's movements below her feet and asks Jesse to use a pick axe with her speed force to dig Icicle as well as Hourman out. Jesse breaks through the cavern and Tigress lowers herself into the cavern with rope. Icicle tells Tigress that the heroes have been holding out on them. Tigress decides not to engage in a confrontation and simply asks everyone if they are hungry. Both teams go to a cafe near a post office to talk things over. Tigress agrees with Icicle's theory about Blue manipulating both teams to find the Tachophixyl. Both Hourman and Liberty Belle apologize about holding out because they do want the Tachophixyl as well as Blue. They are afraid what the Tachophixyl can do in the wrong hands. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}